Nyan.cat (website)
The website nyan.cat is a place where you can find endless version of Nyan Cats and tweet how long you watched. Christopher Torres disliked this, but now currently owns it, and has since shared the ownership with the creator of this website. History It was created by someone called Huy Hong. Even though he created the website, he gave no credit to anyone, not even the real creator of the Poptart Cat gif. Because of this, many thought Huy created Nyan Cat. Torres contacted him on Twitter, and he agreed to add credit to him. After a while, he posted a link to the original Nyan Cat, but later, he changed it from "Original GIF" to "Nyancat's cousin," still letting people think that he was the creator, and the original was fan art. Copyright Claim Torres then got an eMail from Huy which asked if it was okay to ask him by phone about his ideas for an iPhone 5 game, with his image of Nyan Cat. Torres was already planning his own Nyan Cat game. He asked Huy to join his team so their wouldn't be two Nyan Cat iGames. The next day Huy called him and said he did NOT want to form a partnership, and that he would start his own plans without him. He also changed Nyan Cat to Toast Cat on nyan.cat, which made many people ask Torres why he did it. After Chris wrote the copyright claim on his Tumblr, he got ownership over the website. The New Nyan.cat website Eventually, according to an interview with the original creator, he made a truce with Huy Hong, met Saraj00n, and they decided to fix the website, which was now broken and had only a straight broken rainbow. The Toast Cat never returned, but the original Nyan Cat, and several brand new spoofs appeared on the site instead. The dancing lovebots were the only other creature from the old version that was kept. 2015 Website Breakdown In August 2015, nyan.cat went down. Torres explained on twitter: "the person that takes care of it has been MIA so I’ve been trying to rebuild but progress is very slow". @A_Porcupine worked with Chris to re-build nyan.cat by sifting through archives from web.archive.org (Wayback Machine), rebuilding as much of the code as possible. This resulted in some major glitches through the end of 2015 until the end of 2016; the nyans were flying and dancing with their rainbows detached from them, at least two or three nyans not having their theme songs on their pages and the achievements and Easter Eggs not working. Present Day * The website now works fine and the nyans are no longer detached from their rainbows * Most Easter Eggs and all Achievements sadly no longer work since late 2015 * Manyan Cat is no longer counting up from "the end of the world 2012" and has no Zelda music anymore * Nyan Grumpy Cat has no music * The "Pick a Flavor" menu cannot be closed once it is opened * Tac Nayn's rainbow is incorrect and is in the cat's face. The skulls are going the wrong way * Since 2017 has come, the New Year Nyan Cat has yet to be updated as it still says it is 2016 Nyan Cats found on the Website Nyan Cat Toast Cat (No longer available) Game Boy Cat Missingnyan Cat (hidden) Technyancolor Cat Smooth Jazz Nyan Cat Nyan Coin Nyan Floppy Disk (Appeared on 14th April 2015) Mexican Nyan Cat Jackson 5 Nyan Cat Nyan Pikachu Ninja Nyan Cat Pirate Nyan Cat Manyan Cat Elevator Nyan Cat Zombie Nyan Cat Mummy Nyan Cat Pumpkin Nyan Cat Glitch Nyan Cat Rasta Nyan Cat/Ganja Nyan Cat American Nyan Cat Retro Nyan Cat Valentine Nyan Cat Smurf Nyan Cat (No longer available) Sad Nyan Cat Tac Nayn Daft Punk Nyan Cat Dubstep Nyan Cat Slomo Cat Christmas Nyan Cat New Years Nyan Cat Fiesta Dog Easter Nyan Bunny Party Nyan Cat St. Patrick's Day Nyan Cat Bacon Nyan Cat Melon Bird Star Sheep Balloon Cat Lovebots Lovebots are the little dancing robot mascots found next to the "Pick a Flavor" Button. They have been there since the website was first built. Merchandise Since Huy Hong lost the website, Christopher Torres began to show nyan cat related merchandise on the website instead of the counterfeit merchandise that was on before. Plushies There were singing plushies, which there were four of available: Plush Nyan Cat Plush Jazz Nyan Cat Plush Fiesta Dog Plush Valentines Day Nyan Cat Games Nyan Cat games are often displayed on the Nyan.cat website too. This includes "Nyan Cat: Lost in Space" "Nyan Cat: The Space Journey" etc. Accessories Nyan Cat key rings, T-Shirts and necklaces can be found advertised on Nyan.cat. A new one with the new year on is almost always seen there, and is different each time. Achievements You can get certain message achievements for completing hidden goals on the website. Each time you complete a goal, a popup appears in the bottom left corner with the a title of ACHIEVEMENT GET, the achievement's name and a description of that achievement. Sadly, you can no longer get these unless you go back to April 2013 on the Wayback Machine. Here are all the obtainable achievements listed below: ONE THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 1000 seconds! OVER NYAN THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 9001 seconds! ONE HUNDRED THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 100,000 seconds! FIVE HUNDRED THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 500,000 seconds! ONE MILLINYAN: Nyan for one million seconds! FIVE MILLINYAN: Nyan for five million seconds! MISSINGNYAN: Find the missingnyan cat. IT'S RAINING NYAN: Find the "level select" menu... NYAN FAN: View every flavor. OBSESSED: View every flavor 100 times. Easter Eggs *'There are a couple of Easter Eggs on this website, but most of them do not work anymore :(' Here they are: Christopher Torres Era * One of the language options is Nyan and another one is Catala * Sometimes, rarely, a unique one-time-only nyan cat will appear on the website. This happened on the 14th April 2015 (NOT an April Fools as that would be Glitch Nyan Cat) where Floppy Disk Nyan Cat appeared once and one time only. It did not return after that as an official flavor. * Do NOT do this Easter Egg if you are epileptic. Pressing "LOWER VOLUME" on the "Pick a Flavor" Menu will actually make it louder. After pressing it seven times it will change into "OMG!!!!!!". Pressing it once more will make it say "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Pressing it once more will make it say "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Pressing it once more, will make the OMG disappear and the background flash rainbow colors (this is not visible on some Nyans, though.) This Easter Egg is now sadly broken and can only work on Wayback Machine on a previous year from before 2015. * Pressing the famous Konami code "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A" then "Enter" will make it rain small Nyan Cats on the website. You get an achievement for this. Only works on Wayback Machine set back to 2013. * Nyaning for 9001 seconds will make it say "IT'S OVER NYANTHOUSAND!" This is referencing to another meme. Only works on Nyan.cat on the Wayback Machine in 2013. * Missingnyan Cat's page can be accessed by a link that is disguised as a small normal 8-bit cat that appears to have a glitch on Gameboy Cat's page with the name "Little Kitty". You get an achievement for finding it. This now only works with the 404 link on MissingNyan's Wiki Page or on Wayback Machine on the year 2013. Huy Hong Era (Toast Cat) Note: Use Wayback Machine on the Website and set it to a time on 20th April 2011 to find Toast Cat and do the Easter Eggs. * The Lower Volume Easter Egg is present here too! * Nyaning for 420 seconds with Toast Cat would change him into Ganja Toast Cat. Wayback Machine has to be set to 20th April 2011 for it to work though. * There is a language options for Nyan here too. Oh, and there is Catala too! * Nyaning for 2000 seconds makes an option for Nyan cat Karaoke Mode appear. This makes lots of "Nyas" appear on top of the Toast Cat. Currently Working Easter Eggs * Making a random url after the / of Nyan.cat will make the Zombie Nyan Cat appear by default. * There is still a Nyan Cat Language option available * A made up langauge called "Catala" is also still available. * The default page's nyan cat will change to fit that day; Glitch Nyan Cat = April Fools, New Years Cat, American Nyan Cat = 4th July, etc. Glitches * The "Lower Volume" Easter Egg will reveal certain nyan cat's invisible rainbow streak trails as black. This will happen with nyans such as Pirate Nyan Cat, Manyan Cat or any other nyan without a rainbow streak or if the rainbow is positioned elsewhere. * Tac Nayn has the rainbow coming out of the face instead of the rear. The skulls are also going the wrong way. * Glitch Cat is...well, glitchy on purpose! * It is possible that the reason why Grumpy Cat and Manyan Cat have no music presently is due to a programming glitch. This may have been caused by the website going down in mid 2015. Trivia Nyan.cat was the birthplace of the first Nyan Cat with a Unique Rainbow; Toast Cat had a seven colored one The website was NOT created by the original creator, but is now owned by him The website has yet to be updated since the New Year of 2017 The old Huy Hong era of Nyan.cat didn't use gif images for the Nyan Cat, Toast Cat or Ganja Toast Cat. Gallery of Nyan.cat's nyan cats Category:Nyan Cat Fan Sites